1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method for forming trenches on a surface of a semiconductor substrate. Furthermore, the invention also relates to a method for forming floating-gate electrodes on a semiconductor substrate and to a corresponding integrated circuit.
2. Related Art
The fabrication of a semiconductor device often comprises the formation of a relatively high number of oriented trenches within a relatively small area. For example, to fabricate an integrated semiconductor circuit with a relative high density of transistors, it is necessary to etch a plurality of parallel insulation trenches into the surface of the semiconductor substrate with a relative small distance between two adjacent trenches.